


False Hope

by Veskasa



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blood mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veskasa/pseuds/Veskasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers held hope that Loki could change. If he just helped the trickster see he was appreciated and loved he could be helped. He was very wrong. Or was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Hope

Steve was the kind of guy who gave chances. Sometimes even to those who didn’t deserve them. Everyone had told him Loki was one of those lost souls, one of those fatally wounded creatures that you couldn’t save. Better off put down then the continued cycle of misery and pain that was their existence.  
  
The super soldier had gone against the grain and tried. He opened his arms and kept them as such when he and the trickster had caught a moment away from everyone. The villain wasn’t out to exactly kill them all on sight, but this show of absolute trust had thrown even Loki off. He knew Steve was considered naive, but the man was far from this stupid.  
  
It had still been an opportunity he’d taken. An opportunity that, over time, everyone started to see as one turning out for the better. Steve gradually drew Loki in, day by day building a bond between them and the god seemed to reciprocate. Eventually it was only the most extreme skeptics that were still pissed off at how close Steve and Loki became, and even they had no valid reason to present aside from the age old ‘he is the god of lies.’ Loki never gave anyone reason to doubt his attachment to the mortal and as long as Steve was there to tame his moods, his anger, and his lust for mischief nothing was blowing up and people weren’t dying.  
  
Now, the two stood face to face. Blood dripped down between them, but both forms remained steady. Their eyes were locked, each displaying the same emotion. Disbelief. One was accompanied by shock, the other annoyance.  
  
“You actually believed this was real.”  
  
“I…believe in you.” There statement was unwavering as it fell from Steve’s bloodied lips.  
  
Loki scoffed and took a step back, withdrawing his dagger from the blonde’s ribcage. Immediately he turned away, refusing to look at the man as he collapsed. “You’re more of a fool then I thought Captain. This game is over.” Steve wouldn’t die, but Loki had assured the injury would leave him hospitalized. Maybe he should fix that…  
  
“It was never a game Loki.”  
  
“Stop talking, you are wasting your energy.” He didn’t want to even consider if there was any truth to Steve’s statement.  
  
“You haven’t killed me.”  
  
Loki’s eyes flashed, the flicker of emotion unreadable. The dagger was still clutched tightly, knuckles starting to go white.  
  
“Steve!” A new voice. One they both knew well. Tony Stark. The god wasn’t sure why there was such relief that washed over him, but he directed his frustration to the new source. “How unfortunate for you Stark. Your timing is poor as usual.”  
  
The man, without his suit, was frozen under the piercing gaze. Even he’d come to trust Loki enough to keep Steve happy. The realization and pure rage at being proven wrong showed. “What the hell is this?!”  
  
The blade was brought up and examine, Steve’s quiet groan of protest when he tried to move not going unnoticed. “I suppose you could call this the break-up Stark.”  
  
“Loki no…” He’d told Steve to stop talking.  
  
“So you’ve been playing us the whole time?” For a man who was more or less dead where he stood Tony sure was confident.

  
“Yes.” The lie was so perfect even Loki could believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is also posted on [Tumblr](http://veskasa.tumblr.com/post/19443160997/false-hope-loki-steve-ficlet-warning-for-painful)


End file.
